


Took a Boat Sunday

by SammysGirl666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I just needed this, M/M, Romance, Sweet, and you do too, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysGirl666/pseuds/SammysGirl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy fluff inspired by Supertramp.</p>
<p>And if anybody told him, four years ago, that this is where he would end up, he would have punched them...or cried. But it's here, Sam is here and it's real and it is so much more than he ever thought it could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took a Boat Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is fluff. Pure and shameless, cotton candy, so-sweet-it'll-make-your-teeth-rot fluff.
> 
> Because Supertramp's music hits me right in the heart guts with a Wincest shaped fist.

It's a Sunday when it happens. They both want to laugh at that because it's just a Sunday. Not something stupidly ironic like one of their birthdays or 9/11 or, God forbid, a _Tuesday_. No, the world ends on a Sunday. Okay, that's a bit dramatic, the more accurate account goes like this:

Sam shoves Lucifer back into the cage and Dean kicks Michael's ass into oblivion and the world, amazingly, _doesn't_ end on a Sunday. But it feels like the end of the world for them because what the fuck were they supposed to do now? Castiel is all juiced up again and he tips his metaphorical hat at them saying,

"Brothers Winchester, heaven will be waiting for you."

Before fucking off to heaven again. Sam gets all stupid and smiley about it because he's been "redeemed." And Dean doesn't give any fucks because, as long as Sam is with him, he'll gladly burn in Hell. Although, it's nice knowing that he won't have to.

But they're aimless afterward, lost. They take hunts and mindlessly kill things and blah blah blah. But, with no endgame, it all starts losing focus. And it happens on a Sunday, the decision to stop. It's Dean's idea.

They argue about what to do. Whether Sam should go back to college or if Dean should apply to MIT. The discussion goes on for months. But, on a Sunday, Dean makes the decision for them.

They're at the beach, something they've both loved since they were kids. And the wind is barely blowing and the waves are crashing and, for the first time since forever, they feel _human_. Standing next to something as endless and impenetrable as the ocean makes them feel small and insignificant in the best possible way.

And maybe they both decide it, after all, that this is where they want to be forever. Standing near the impenetrable forever, with only each other to remind themselves that they didn't face the world alone.

So Dean buys a boat with the horde of money that he had been saving for whatever. And he buys a boat and Sam pretends to be surprised but he isn't because it was his decision too, really.

They name her Mary and take her out and it feels good. Everything feels good. And when they stop, out at sea, the sun setting on the horizon, Sam looks out over the railing at the endless and impenetrable forever...and smiles.

"And we'll stay? Here?" Sam asks later, in their bed on their boat and the gentle rocking motion is putting them both to sleep.

Dean looks over at him, and he smiles. And neither can believe how much has changed. Dean looks at Sam, sees all he'll ever need to survive. And nods.

"For as long as you like, Sammy."

_So down here on the ocean, we will stay_

_Went through a lot of changes_

_Turned a lot of pages_

_When I took a boat Sunday._

_-Supertramp_

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my best, but I needed some fluff.


End file.
